1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hoisting apparatus operable in response to optical remote control for moving an object such as an athletic game goal or other objects up and down or from a first to a second position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In playing a ball game in a gymnasium, it is often necessary to remove the ball game goals and nets for other types of ball games out of the ball game zone. This is especially true for a basketball goal which is hung down from the ceiling of the gymnasium. In view of the above and other considerations, several systems have been proposed which include remote control means for permitting upward and downward movement of the basketball goal. However, such prior art systems have been found to be disadvantageous as they require a control board and wire cords connecting the control means and result in a system which is expensive and difficult to install.
Accordingly, a need has been recognized for a new and improved hoisting apparatus for hauling the basketball goal up and down.